


Standing Right in Front of You

by mggislife2789



Series: Crossing Paths [5]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter Five of Crossing Paths - Will Jade and Spencer admit their feelings for each other?</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Right in Front of You

It had been about four months since the incident at the flagpole. Thankfully, Spencer and Jade took summer classes to get a jump start on their third Bachelor’s degree, and Logan Thomsen and his friends were nowhere to be seen. Spencer clung to Jade like glue at the beginning of the fall semester, however. He was desperately afraid that the next incident would put him in the hospital - or worse. And he was certain there would be another. He made a habit out of looking over his shoulder.

After the first week of classes for their bachelor’s degree in sociology and philosophy (they decided to pursue the same degree again), they made plans to go out and try on Halloween costumes. It was about a month away and they still had no idea what they wanted to be. On the bright side, however, they had a couple of older friends, 18 and 19, that had invited them to a party that was bring thrown by one of the pre-med students. Nate Theodosios had transferred from a university in Greece a year before.

“So, Spence,” Jade said, linking her arm in his, “What do you think you want to be for Halloween this year?”

He hesitated, “I’m not, ummm…I’m not sure I really want to go to this party at Nate’s place…”

“You have to Spence!” she said emphatically. “I know you’re worried about running into Logan and his asshole friends, but you can’t let him run your life. Plus, I don’t think Nate, a straight-A, pre-med student, hangs out with the likes of Logan Thomsen, douchebag extraordinaire.”

Spencer laughed, “I love your colorful language, Jade.”

“Well, you know the saying, ‘if the shoe fits,’” she said, opening the door to the costume store. “And you have to go with me. We’re going together right?” She wondered if the hope in her head was betrayed in her voice. She really liked Spencer and she wanted something to happen, but she was too afraid to come right out and say it and possibly risk losing his friendship.

Spencer didn’t want to go, but if he was going with her, then maybe it wouldn’t be all that bad, and maybe he’d have the chance to see if she was interested in him as more than a friend. “Okay,” he said, approaching the costumes on the wall, “If you really want me to go, then I’ll go, but only because it’s you.”

Her face lit up. “Yay!” Jade jumped to hug him. “Thank you. It’s going to be so much fun. I promise.”

He looked toward her, taking in the joy on her face. He was glad he could make her look like that. “So, what are we going to be?” he said, staring at the vast array of costumes.

“Not a clue,” Jade said, confused. “So let’s get started.”

After about two hours of truing on costume after costume, they had finally decided on doing a couple’s costume. “You’re sure about this, right Jade?” Spencer was going to go as Spock and Jade was going to go as Uhura. They both loved Star Trek and had actually picked out their costumes separately, but simultaneously. When she saw him come out in a complementary costume, she absolutely knew they had to go as a pair.

“Definitely, Spence,” Jade said, bouncing on the tips of her feet. “I’m so excited. I can’t believe we came out in matching costumes. It was meant to be.”

Spencer nearly sighed out loud, but managed to keep it inside. He knew what he though was meant to be, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. He didn’t know if he’d be able to handle that kind of heartache. “Well, given our costumes, do you want to head back to your place and watch the original Star Trek?”

Their friendship was effortless, Jade thought. “Is that even a question?”

—————-

Classes were in full swing and Spencer and Jade desperately needed a break, but Jade’s father had just dropped them off at Nate’s house.

“No drinking!” Mr. Poston said, worried about the kids’ first college party. They were still so young. “You’re only 16 - and I’ll be back at 1 AM. Don’t be late.”

Jade jokingly rolled her eyes. “Yea dad, I won’t be.”

“Just…behave,” he said again, not wanting to leave. He turned to Spencer, “And you too, young man. Behave yourself.”

“Dad!” Jade screamed, blushing internally. “Seriously?”

Spencer took it all in stride - he actually seemed to enjoy it. Her parents were a steady comfort in his life and knowing they cared meant a lot. “Don’t worry, Mr. Poston. We’ll be fine.”

The two turned on their heels to enter Nate’s house, which his parents had left him for a few days. It was 9 PM, so they had four hours to enjoy themselves before her father came to pick them up. Spencer glanced quickly around the party and immediately felt the tension release from his shoulders. Thomsen and his friends were nowhere in sight.

“Let’s go get some food,” she said, turning to Spencer.

Everyone raved about their matching costumes and many questioned the state of their relationship. Both Jade and Spencer replied with friendship, but tried not to make it sound too eager, like the thought of being something more was out of the question.

“Oh my god, you two are so cute!” a junior pre-law student chortled.

“How are you not dating?” said another upperclassman.

After talking about Star Trek with some of the other students for nearly two hours, Nate asked everyone to come out to the backyard, where a deejay was set up. “Let’s dance!”

Everyone made their way outside, opening cool beers and ciders to bring out on the dance floor. They couldn’t drink - not that they even wanted to, but it seemed to be what was getting everyone dancing. “Come on, Spence,” she begged, taking his hand in hers. “Please dance with me.”

He warily followed her, “I have no idea how to dance, Jade.”

“I don’t either,” she admitted, putting her hands around his neck, “let’s just wing it.”

For the next hour and a half, they awkwardly shuffled back and forth, stepping on each other’s toes and laughing till they cried. Suddenly, the deejay mellowed out the music, putting on a slow song. Jade moved in closer to Spencer, resting her head on his chest and swaying back and forth to the music. Anyone else that remained on the dance floor was part of a couple; all the singles had left to grab a beer and talk, or head home. As the song switched from one to the next, Jade looked up at Spencer, who had been looking down at her since she’d rested her head on his chest.

She had no idea what possessed her, but she would never know if she didn’t trying. Standing on her tiptoes, she leaned into him, pressing a kiss to his lips. She thought she felt him pull away, but seconds later her fears were assuaged when she felt his hand at the base of her neck. Spencer deepened the kiss, losing himself in a way he hadn’t been able to before. For the first time in his life, all of his fears fell away. Ever so slowly, he pulled away - Jade just smiled. It was a shy smile that intensified the blush on her face. Without a word, she laid her head back on his chest, wanting to stay in this moment forever.


End file.
